The force in you
by TheUltimateAngela
Summary: The crew of the Ghost arrive to a very unfamous planet,but some things are wrong...especially with Ezra, they never expect that his young member have dangerous enemies, Ezra gets kidnapped by a gang...wait, why Ezra knows them? and why is the Inquisitor there? This is my first FanFiction, It s marked T just in case, VeryProtective!Ghostcrew, The front don t belong to me.
1. Chapter 1: new course

Star wars rebels: The Force in you.

Chapter one: new course.

All the crew was in the control room of the Ghost after the fail mission, they was asked to steal a goods from a ship of the empire, an easy one, but that ship was better prepared that they thought at first, the loosed the goods and they had barely escaped, the back of the ship was in very bad shape.

-Guys we need to repair the ship and get supplies soon, and when I said soon I mean now- Hera said looking very serious.

-The nearest planet is Aikhibba- informed Sabina while she reached in the computer.

Hera rolled her eyes –Oh no…-

Ezra looked at Kanan with "what´s wrong? eyes", Kanan sighed – Aikhibba is one of the most corrupt planets, almost all the criminals that are important have business there…-

Ezra looked at the worried crew –well… that means that there we can find the supplies that we need, no?-.

-True, but I can´t put in danger the ship for some supplies- the pilot said, Ezra looked down without any replication.

-There is another planet near? - Asked Hera.

-Yes, there is, but I´m afraid that is too far from us, the ship will not make it- the Hacker of the team said, there was a very uncomfortable silence, none knew what to do.

Zeb´s strong voice echoed through the awkward silence –Well, I have no plans to die soon, as I see it, or we move our buts to that damn planet, or we get crash here- The crew stared at him.

Kanan closed his eyes for a few seconds…-Okay, we´ll go…of course, if our pilot is agree- Everyone looked at Hera.

- Do I have an option? - She said without looking away from the controls, she turn on the communicator –Chopper we need the shields in his maximum power, start with the reparations- The grumpy robot was making protests sounds trough the communicator.

-Don´t make me go there, Chopper- Said Kanan with a playful smile, Chopper turn off the line with a binary insult.

-What did he say? - asked Kanan.

-You don´t want to know- said Hera, while Sabine laughed.

-Can we go now, please? - Pleaded a very impatiently Ezra.

The crew laughed at this.

-Okay, next destiny…- the pilot said while she pushed buttons.

- Aikhibba- said a very defiant Kanan

-Here we go- Kanan said with a huge smile-.


	2. Chapter 2: concern

**Hey I´m Angela (aka: CurlyHead), I´m new in this… and well I´m very happy that some people like my first chapter, so I´ll continue with a lot of proyects. I´m from Spain, so PLEASE if you see any mistake, tell me, ENJOY! Thanks for Reading~**

Last Chapter

-Can we go now, please? - Pleaded a very impatiently Ezra.

The crew laughed at this.

-Okay, next destiny…- the pilot said while she pushed buttons.

- Aikhibba- said a very defiant Kanan

-Here we go- Kanan said with a huge smile-

Chapter 2: Concern

"Okey guys we´re almost there" The pilot said to her crew. Ezra was trembling with excitement and run to the lateral window of the ship. The crew laughed due to the innocent curiosity of the Young.

Curious eyes looked at the superfice of the planet; A grey Surface appeared, the polution in the sky hide the sunlight and a city could be seen; with a lot of constructions, shops, huts… "Wow" Ezra murmured. Sabine and Zeb come closer to the window and got a look from that planet. Sabine made a face and went away from the window, and Zeb put a hand in Ezra´s shoulder "Like a Giant trash" Ezra rolled his eyes.

"Told you" His master said.

"Okey we just enter in the gravity zone, we´ll land on the planet in 5 minutes, get prepare"

"Finally" Ezra said running trough the door

"Wait a moment kid!, uhhg… that's why I hate teens" growled Zeb, running to get Ezra.

Hera sighed "Sabine can you stop them before the broke more my poor shi.." a strong noise resounded through the Ghost.

"…To late" said Sabine walking to the door.

Kanan and Hera stayed alone in the control room. "Chopper I need you in the control room" Hera said through the comunicator.

Grumpy noises sounded, "Yeah yeah, I know you are very busy… maybe I should get another Android, a new model" choper sounded scared "Just joking" Hera laughed.

Hera turned off the communicator and rolled her chair and turned to face Kanan.

"Well...I think I´m gonna to prepare the equipment" Kanan said with an attempt of going out...

"Kanan I'm scared" Shock appeared in Kanan´s face...his pilot has just admitted that she is scared...of what?

"I´m scared...and worried, about Ezra"

Kanan was confused, and after seen the motherly worry in Hera´s eyes he was worried too.

"Comon Hera, the kid will be good, He will not messed up things in this mision, not in my watch".

Hera looked at him very upset "I didn't mean that Kanan"

"Then...why this worry?" Kanan asked.

Hera sighed "I´ve been thinking...about Ezra and we don´t know anything about him, just that he has been living alone before we found him, and now we are taking him to a unknown and hostile planet, everything that happen to him we´ll be the responsable, we don´t even know who were his parents, even if he had family left!"

"Hera calm down, the kid decided to come with us, and he knows the danger that we assumed and he´s prepared."

There was a long silence and then Kanan spoke again.

"It is true that we don´t know much about him but when he want us to know we´ll be there, He is a strong one, What could happen to him?" Kanan said.

"I heard rumors about that planet" Hera said with concern in her voice.

"What is it" asked Kanan very serious.

"People said that in that planet there are a wed of gangs that traffics with people "

Hera responded.

Kanan sighed, he already known about that types of crimes

"But that´s not even the worst part, They are specialized in childrens" Hera said head down and Kanan´s eyes widened.

"Child...Childrens?" Kanan murmured in disgust.

"Yes, the rumors said that they generally take kids between 10-16 years old, are preferable to control and forced labor"

"Sick bastards..." Kanan growled in anger, then a thought passed his mind, "Ezra...",

"Is only 14 years old...an easy target" pure anger toured his body at the thought of somebody trying to get Ezra away from them "They will not lay a finger on him" Hera smiled seeing the protective master. "Thanks" murmured Hera, she turned to the control relieved, "No need, we will protect him".

**End of chapter 2**

**Guys I´m sorry for the wait, but school and exams steal me a lot of time, anyway, I hope you enjoy, please coment…etc… I´m tired xD**


	3. Chapter 3: New Mision

**Hey there Crew, Yeaah it´s me Angela, Curly Head, UltimateAngela… whatever xD**

**I´m back with a new chapter, sorry for be late, but there is something called exams, and I think that they hate me.**

**I want to say that yours reviews are Awesome! I love it so much, It's great seen favs and follows, I really appreciate it, I love you so much! that give me encouragement to write faster, THANK YOU ALL! Please continue reading, giving favs, follows and reviews (and maybe a cookie for the writer, just joking...maybe xD) **

**Sooo enjoy. ;D**

Resume of the last chapter

"They will not lay a finger on him" Hera smiled seeing the protective master. "Thanks" murmured Hera, she turned to the control relieved, "No need, we will protect him".

**Chapter 3: New Mision**

"We´re here!, preparing the landing" The pilot said, Chopper came through the door and occupied his post as a copilot. Kanan went to the door but before he looked at Hera, she looked at him with a coy smile, kanan smiled to and went to where the crew was waiting.

"You both took your time" Zeb said leaning against the wall.

"Yeah, we had enough time to prepare everything" Sabine protested.

"Then we don´t want to waste more time protesting, do we?" Kanan said sarcastically.

The crew rolled his eyes and murmured in unison "no sir...", Kanan took advantage of this and gave a look at Ezra, the conversation with Hera still in his mind.

Ezra noticed this "Kanan, something wrong?", Kanan was out of his thoughts, but Ezra´s voice made him came back.

"Eh? ah, nothing, just thinking, I wanted to warn you all, in this place you can´t trust anyone, got it?" The crew nodded, then Kanan looked straight at Ezra "Got it, Padawan?" Ezra was confused "Sure...Master".

There was an awkward silence, Zeb and Sabine looked at each other with doubtful eyes, while Ezra looked down awkwardly and Kanan face palm himself because he has showed to much concern for the teen without a explanation that he did not want to give.

Hera broke the dominant silence "There is something wrong here?"

"Not at all, we're talking" Kanan responded, the crew stayed silent.

"Okay then... specters, here go our mision; Sabine and I will go to search for the pieces we need for the ship. Kanan you will go with Zeb and Ezra to the market to buy some supplies we need" Hera ordered.

"Wait! why you two go together and take the best part?" asked an indignant Lasat.

"Because just one of us knows more about the ghost that you three together" Sabine said facing Zeb.

"She got you there" Ezra whispered at Zeb. The Lasat murmured a few words that couldn´t been hearsay.

"Stop the argument, space babys, we have orders" Kanan said.

"Chopper will look after the Ghost" Hera said.

The crew went to the platform.

"Chopper open the door please" Hera asked.

Mechanism´s noises resounded through the room, and then a daunting landscape appeared in the sight, a burst of dust entered the ship. The crew went out of the ship, while the platform of the ship get closed, Kanan turned to his crew.

"Comon, faster we go, faster we start, faster we finish" Kanan said in a serious tone.

**End of chapter 3**

**Another chapter, another cokiee ;3**

**I want to thank you all, really, I´m surprised that my story has so many follows...etc (I´m flipping in colors xD)**

**I love this types of storys (kidnapping, family, protecting, etc…) **

**PD: I´ll try to translate into spanish (ironically my mother language xD) but I need time.**

**If you had any ideas, questions or simply want to talk, I will love it.**

**Now I will eat chocolate, I deserve, BUAHAHAHAA… definitely I need more sleep.**

**Byeee guuys! 3**


	4. Chapter 4: The Market

**Hey there people, I know that this chapter is short, I´m sorry .**

**I´ll try to write longer chapters, but there is good news, in the nexts chapter will start the exiting part of this story!**

_Resume of the last chaper_

_The crew went out of the ship, while the platform of the ship get closed, Kanan turned to his crew._

_"Comon, faster we go, faster we start, faster we finish" Kanan said in a serious tone._

**Chapter 4: The Market**

the crew walked through the dirty land, The Ghost was at 1 hour to the closer city, Hera didn't want any person interested in her ship.

-Are we there yet?- asked a very tired and sweaty Ezra.

-For the fifth time kid, NO!- Zeb screamed, holding on the desire of kill Ezra, If the kid was suffocating with the heat, imagine being covered in hair.

-Will you two ever shut up!- protested Kanan.

-Why I didn't stay in the ship with Chopper- murmured Sabine looking down.

-Comon Guys we're almost there, This is better than have the ship in a city full of criminals, right?- Hera said trying to cheered up her crew.

All the team muted, -Right?- Hera asked.

-Are we there yet?- Ezra said again with a monotone tone.

Hera rolled her eyes –Forget it-.

After 20 unbearable minutes the crew localizated the city.

Hera stopped in her feet, in front of a bifurcation in the road.

-Okey, we get separated here, Sabine and I get that way to the mechanical comercial zone, you three go to the market zone- Sabine went beside Hera, then Hera looked at the three members of his strange family -Be careful boys- said Hera with a confident smile.

-We will- Kanan said looking at Ezra.

Zeb, Kanan and Ezra walked away, -Good luck- whispered Hera.

Sabine put her helmet on, -Let´s go Hera, the boys will be just fine.

-I hope you´re right- Hera said bitting her lip.

_**With the boys:**_

The three of them arrived to the market zone, a dusty, sweltering area full of ramshackle shops and stalls of all types of known, unknown, legal and illegal products.

But the worst part, the people, There wasn't one area in which there weren't people there, almost all the alien races that Kanan had ever seen were there, but with a criminal style.

Kanan shot a look at Ezra who was behind Zeb, the three of them trying to pass through the amount of suspicious people.

He couldn't avoid to worry about Ezra.

Dammit, why Hera had to told him all that rumors? now he couldn't get concentrate about his mission, not now, not when his padawan could be in danger.

**End of chapter 4**

**I only want to say that I love you guys, because I´m new at this, and you guys have read it, and like it, and have write me beautiful thing.**

**I will update soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: little break (edited)

**Hi there people! I´m so so so so so so sorry fot the wait, but I got in a mental alleyway, but now I have a lot writed in a notebook, so I only have to edit them, sooo you can´t kill me :D**

**Thanks for all the support, really.**

**Well… Here we go!**

**Resume of chapter 4**

He couldn't avoid to worry about Ezra.

Dammit, why Hera had to told him all that rumors? now he couldn't get concentrate about his mission, not now, not when his padawan could be in danger.

**Chapter 5: Little break**

**Chapter 5: Little break**

It had been a while since they had come to market.

After a couple of hours opening way through the narrow streets full of crowd, They had only gotten half of the supplies in the list.

You could feel the exhaustion taking over the three, especially the younger, Zeb looked with pity at Ezra.

'Damn kid, he is making me soft´ Zeb thought.

"why we not rest a while?" Zeb said without looking at anyone.

Ezra and Kanan were surprised.

Ezra then comprehended why Zeb had said that, he had noticed the fatigue that had taken over Ezra. When Zeb looked at him again, Ezra shot at him a thankful glare, Zeb embarrassed scratched his neck looking away.

Kanan noticed this and shot a worried look at his padawan, his face was a little pale, Kanan sighed.

"I guest that rest a while can´t do anything bad"

"Thanks goodness" whispered Ezra.

The three of them walked in an alleyway to rest in the shadow.

Ezra go to a corner and collapsed, "I think I´m gonna rest here" Ezra said closing his eyes.

The two adults laughed seeing the tired kid.

Kanan rested his head in the cold wall of the alleyway, he was getting a headache with the noises of the city.

Kanan closed his eyes and tried to meditate and stay focus.

Ezra... why he has to be in so much trouble, the kid didn't ask for his help, however Kanan has offered his help, he didn't do it because he had pity for the boy, he felt something, like a conexion, like...

"Hey Kanan" Zeb´s voice sounded.

"What happen?" Kanan asked without opened his eyes.

"That´s what I want to know" the Lasat responded, before Kanan could respond Zeb continued speaking.

"Since we arrived you have been acting very strange" Kanan stayed silent.

"And watching over the kid continuously" Zeb said, Kanan sighed.

"That´s because...Hera told me some rumors about the city..." Kanan tried to excuse himself.

"Yeah, about the kidnappings, I know, Hera told me to, before we got separated" Zeb´s face turned serious "She said that you weren´t focus, and thats extremely strange especially for you"

'Why have this guy have to know me so well´ Kanan thought.

"You have been very protective over the kid, I guess that that isn´t bad, but you add more training and you don´t allowed him to almost any mision, What´s wrong?"

Kanan know that his stubborn friend wasn't going to let it go, but... it was difficult to admit the true reason.

"The Inquisitor" Kanan said with a deadly tone.

Zeb didn't said nothing, he want Kanan to continue.

Kanan sighed "It's a dangerous man, it´s normal that a Master wants his student safe and ready to confront a fierce enemy "

"That isn't the only reason, is it?"

Kanan looked away.

"Tell me Kanan"

"Remember order 66?"

**End of cahpter 5**

**TARAAAN! I love to keep the suspense, don´t worry I have a lot writed, but in paper XD**

**I´m sooo happy, I have just see the last episode of Star wars rebelds "Emperor´s day", AMAZING, but in the last part (and the best) it ends with a "to be continue", so annoying (ooh the irony), well guys enjoy! And good night crew! Angela Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Order 66

**Hey there dear people! It´s been a while xD **

**The last episode os Star wars Rebelds was AMAZING, the best of all (****Gathering Forces), That is the Ezra I want to see.**

**And this is my new chapter **

**Resume of chapter 5**

"That isn't the only reason, is it?"

Kanan looked away.

"Tell me Kanan"

"Remember order 66?"

**Chapter 6: Order 66.**

Zeb stayed silent, he didn't want to make his friend to remember that horrible part of his past but he wants answers.

"Yeah"

Kanan sighed "Padawans were the first objective and the easy one" Kanan closed his eyes, images of that poisoned moments still in his memory, he took a breath and continue.

"If there isn't Padawans, there will not be Jedis" the tension grew up "Siths wanted to take Padawans...and turned them to the dark side, they were easy, youngest, more manageable, with more doubts and fears; sometimes they found a hard one, with a strong soul, and if they couldn´t use them there was no more use for them, maybe as a bait for his Masters and protectors"

"And the turned ones?" Zeb asked, he really didn't want to know the answer.

"They became Siths and helped in the extermination. They were perfect, brain washed soldiers, and the weakness of the Jedis" Kanan looked up, sadness in his eyes, Zeb´s expression changed to one of concern, "Do you imagine to have to fight against your own student, to died in the hand of people that they couldn't protect, even worse, to have to kill the ones you loved once" Zeb looked horrified

"When Order 66 ended the turned Padawans were consumed by the fear and the angst, and ended dead"

Zeb couldn´t believe it, He know that order 66 was cruel...but that much?

"You think that Ezra could be in danger...like with the Inquisitor" Zeb asked.

"I don't know, but for some time, I´m having this strange feeling" Kanan said.

"You know that we don´t let him down"

"Yes I know" but Kanan couldn't avoid to be worried.

Zeb got up, taking off the dust, "Better if we finish the mission"

"You mean shopping" Kanan said trying to forget about the chat.

"Whatever" mumbled Zeb while stretching "Let´s wake up the kid"

Yeah Ezra... wait Ezra.

"Zeb?"

"Yeah?"

"Where is Ezra?"

"He's right th..." where Ezra was supposed to be resting, there wasn't any signal of the boy.

"I hate when the kid does that" Zeb snapped.

**End of chapter 6**

**TARAAAAN! Sorry fot the wait, but I´m writting all I can in paper, and I will tried to updated every weekend, ENJOOOY!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sincerity

**Guuys! I´m so so so so so so sorry for the wait really ****, I have been sick a while, but seeing the coments and reviews that you give me… they gave me so much force, thank you so much.**

**I really love this serie, I was like a BOOM, I fell in love with Ezra in the instant I saw him, and ****IesKitty-Cat Ezra is my baby**** and I have a plan to kidnap Ezra. byeee :D**

Resume of chapter 6

"Where is Ezra?"

"He's right th..." where Ezra was supposed to be resting, there wasn't any signal of the boy.

"I hate when the kid does that" Zeb snapped.

Chapter 7: sincerity

Kanan POV:

`No… no no no no…´ Kanan thought the worst.

"Let's find him"

"The kid is going to turn me nuts" Zeb growled.

The two partners went out from the alleyway searching nervously for the blue haired.

"Ezra!" screamed Kanan catching the attention of the people in the market.

"Ey kid, move your butt here!" Kanan looked at Zeb raising an eyebrow "What? that way Ezra will recognize me" Zeb responded.

"Just keep searching Zeb" Kanan sighed.

After several maddening minutes searching for Ezra, Zeb asked Kanan "Do you really think that someone grabbed him?"

"I hope no, I know Ezra is a iman for problems but when he is in danger I could have sensed it" Kanan explain

"You can?" Zeb asked

"Of course, through the force...wait a moment, ahhg how can I be so stupid?" Kanan looked at Zeb "Don´t answer" Then he closed his eyes and gets concentrated.

"Care to explain?" Zeb asked, very confused.

"Shhh I´m trying to contact Ezra through his force signature" once more Kanan gets concentrated.

Kanan tried to focus, he removed all the noises, all the annoying presences, the fog dispersed and a blue haired boy came to the view `Ezra!´ He saw the boy turned around, looked confused between all the people, at least he knows that his padawan still is in the market, but then Ezra was lost from view `Ezra! dammit boy!´

Kanan opened his eyes and growled.

"What hapened, did you found him?"

"More or less... I saw him in the market and then I lost track of him"

"At least is in the market" Zeb said, secretly relieved that the youngest of the crew was safe...by now.

"We are close, I´m sure of..."

"Ey guys! over here!"

`You have to be kidding me´ Kanan thought, because there come the boy who Kanan seen like a son, with a smile and a market bag.

"Ezra!" both as the furious Lasat as the worried Master screamed.

"Where the hell where you kid" Zeb scolded the kid while Kanan looked at him, muted.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to be gone so long" Ezra said putting puppy eyes.

"Then what was your intention?" Zeb asked still angry.

"Well...I wake up and you two were busy doing who knows what... I wanted to stretch my legs, so I get up and gave a walk, and take advantage of and bought some things we need".

"You are kidding me...right?" whispered Kanan looking at Ezra directly.

"Wha...what" Ezra said, Zeb slipped slowly trying to run away from the upcoming argument.

"We were worried sick for you, Ezra! and you do like you didn't care!"

"But why I should! why you react like that?!" Ezra responded.

Zeb coughed and stepped besides Kanan "Maybe you should tell him" The Lasat whispered inclined towards Kanan.

"Tell me what" Ezra asked shrugged.

"If you don´t tell him, I will" Kanan sighed, "Look kiddo...I was worried because..." he didn't know how to continue

"Because what Kanan!?" Ezra snapped.

`Focus Kanan, you are Jedi dammit, you can confront a 14 years old kid´

"Because you are a kid!"

Everything become quiet and then Kanan continue.

"You've been through a lot at so young age, Thats no fair, and now we´re putting you in more danger; with all about the empire attacks, the inquisitor, and now the kidnappings!" Kanan felt less weight but then he became quiet, ` damn, it escapes him´, Kanan looked at suspicious eyes of Ezra.

"What do you mean?" Ezra asked with a trembling voice.

"Ahhh...Ezra look, Hera told as some rumors, there is a gang around here and..." Kanan swallowed and said it "they have a childrens trade, they´re reports of kidnappings all around the city" Ezra eyes widened in terror.

"Do..do you know the name of the gang"

The question confused Kanan, `that was what worried Ezra?´ Kanan thought.

"No, I don´t think so, Hera didn´t mention it" Kanan said.

Ezra relaxed a bit and just when Kanan was going to ask why he asked that, Ezra interrupted him.

"Anyway, I don't need you guys worried about me, maybe I´m young but I had lived in the streets, I had lived day by day by surviving, hiding and even stealing, from the empire! I know how to defend myself, alone."Ezra´s attitude had become more closed.

That was enough, Kanan had reached his limit, he stepped in front of Ezra and grab both of his shoulders.

"Ezra" The kid looked down.

"Ezra look at me" still nothing.

"Ezra!" This time shaking his shoulders.

"Its time you accept this, You are not alone!" This time Ezra looked at him.

"And we never will stop of trying to keep you safe. Hera, Sabine, Zeb, even chopper and neither I, we don´t care how clever or prepared you think you are"

"Okay" murmured Ezra

"What did you said kid?, did you just surrender in an argument" Zeb said kidding.

"I said okay, can we just over with the mission" Ezra said rubbing his face with his sleeve, taking off the remains of watery eyes maybe?

Kanan noticed this, and with a soft laugh he rubbed fatherly the boy´s hair "Yeah, better get going"

Zeb gave Ezra a playful hit in the shoulder.

"Okay boss, but this time he goes first" Zeb said pointing to Ezra.

"Why?! It isn´t like I'm going to disappear again"

The two members looked at him with ironic eyes.

"Okay I got it" Ezra said putting himself first.

The three of them continued his way much more comfortable with the talk they shared, none had suspicion of the three subjects who watched them.

End of chapter 7

**Taraaaan! You can´t kill me today because it´s longer tan usual, buahahaha! I want my cookie! Well, there it his, I love the relation between Kanan and Ezra, and don´t worry I haven´t forget about the girls, she will show up soon, as for the danger lurking for Ezra HUahuahuahuha! Okeeey, Keep Reading Crew! Bye!**

**Ezra: WOW WOW, Stop there miss! What did you said about kidnap me?**

**Me: Me? Nothing, I don´t know what are you talking about.**

**Ezra: yes you know, I read it! **

**Me: Dammit, Ey ****IesKitty-Cat Ezra is my baby**** grab the rope, I´ll get the chloroform!**

**Ezra: what…! NO, KANAN HELP ME!**

**Me: UHUHUHU I sours :D**

**Kanan: Ezra!**

**Zeb: What happened?...Crazy fangirls…?**

**Kanan: Crazy fangirls**

**Zeb: not again…**

**Me: don´t forget to review if you want to see Ezra again ;D**


	8. Author s note

Author´s note

**Guys don't worry I'm not dead... yet. I'm a little sick and my head hurts a lot so I will be without updated a while I´m really sorry, but the next chapter are really important and I want them to be perfect.**

**Ah by the way I´am invented three new characters, and I need 2 races for them, I´m thinking in a tough guy and in a feline girl, PLEASE ANYONE KNOWS ABOUT RACES IN STAR WARS, PLEASE HELP. **

**Because of this I´m stuck in this point, heeelp T.T**


End file.
